


Before You Go to Neo Marie Land

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Desperation, Farting, Gen, Groping, Humiliation, Large Butt, Masturbation, Scat, Urination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Neo Marie Land has everything except for bathrooms. While enjoying her island stay at the theme park/goddess shrine, Scathach is overcome by a call to nature that the park's facilities were not equipped to handle.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Before You Go to Neo Marie Land

Neo Marie Land, the happiest place on the post-apocalyptic island. What 2000 years ago had been the plot of land for a simple park, with ample green space and a gazebo, had turned into a full scale theme park that, while it couldn’t match the domain of a certain mouse in size, occupied some prime real estate at the base of a probably dormant volcano. The boars had designed it in the image of Marie Antoinette, full of cute things and sweets, everything that she cherished. She thought the other two plans for stadiums were boring, and convinced Ritsuka that her theme park was the best option for all of them.

As the only occupants of the island were Ritsuka and the ten Servants in their swimsuits, along with the boar piglets, admission was free. As the Servants argued among themselves how civilization should be developed on the island, Scathach was watching over all of them in her stylish new swimsuit. As the unofficial leader of the expedition, it was her duty to make sure that everyone was able to safely get back home. As the island changed, that mostly meant trying the new venues that the boar piglets were constructing at a rate far faster than any human construction workers could ever accomplish.

She had eaten at the burger joint that Mordered erected, having a thick, meaty burger and a thick, creamy milkshake, along with some freshly salted fries. The flavor was exactly as it should be, compared to fast food chains outside this island. Greasy and fatty, but in a way that left one feeling full. The more she ate, the more she felt that this island civilization thing was going to work itself out. She enjoyed herself at the cake shop that Marie had built, finding their cakes to be rich and covered with a delicious icing. The more she ate, the more she wondered why her Master was giving her such strange looks.

Scathach finally noticed what it was when she was at the top of the ferris wheel in Neo Marie Land with her Master. She had been eating all day in between fighting monsters, and even a queen like her could only take so much before her digestive system had to flush its contents. She felt a bloating in her stomach, a sharp pressure pushing against her body. She felt in going all the way from her butthole, past her taint, and up to her pussy. This wasn’t constipation, because she was extremely healthy. This was much worse.

Inside of her swimsuit, Scathach felt something hard poking at the end of her intestines. She clenched her butt muscles, pulling it back inside her body. She crossed her legs, trying not to look her Master in the eye. She looked over the funfair that was Neo Marie Land, and realized that Marie had one big oversight when she was dictating the plans for her theme park to the boar piglets. The park had enough attractions to fill an entire day, and food imported from her cake shop, but it had no bathrooms. So much of the island was uninhabited that Marie had been assuming the same thing as the other Servants.

“Marie, you fool...” said Scathach to herself.

“Is something wrong?” asked Ritsuka.

“I-it’s nothing,” Scathach said. “I was just thinking about immersive the theming is for Neo Marie Land. It has a very French air to it, don’t you think?”

“It’s fun, but the way you’re crossing your legs suggests something’s off,” said Ritsuka. “Do you need to do another mana transfer?”

That was not the case. With no one around, their free time, both thousands of years in the past and now, had been nonstop beach orgies. The girls could easily wash themselves off in the sea, and the hearty island food provided great stamina. The Servants were one with nature, freely setting aside parts of the beach and jungle to use as their toilet. No one told each other who had been the last to use it, but everyone came to figure it out after a few days.

Scathach, being divine in nature compared to most of the group, had much less frequent bowel movements. It was only when they arrived at a time and place that mirrored modern civilization, with its easy to acquire sugary, greasy foods and bustling cities, that she began to feel the weight of her feces building up inside her bowels. She needed to evacuate them now, or she was going to soil this place that Marie had so lovingly built.

She began to sweat, clutching her hands to her stomach as the ferris wheel descended. When her car came to a stop, Scathach dashed out of the attraction and towards the stretch of green grass just outside the park’s boundaries. While she had been running through the park, Scathach’s ass had betrayed her true purpose. She had been trying to hold in some noxious farts while the ferris wheel was making its downward turn, and as she headed towards the park exits, her ass was ripping farts like a motorcycle engine. They rose over the din of the background music and the whooshing of the rides, drawing attention to Marie herself as she surveyed the wonderful land that she called home.

“How rude, to suddenly depart my park without even a thank you,” scoffed Marie.

At the turnstile, Scathach came across Mash. As Ritsuka’s most loyal servant, Mash had been following her Master around the city all day, trying various foods that Chaldea, surrounded by cold wintry winds, hadn’t been able to get. Everything tasted better under the neon lights of the casino. Mash had been at the cinema herself, with a large bucket of popcorn and a large drink. The movie was over two hours long, and out of fascination with the events being shown, she refused to leave her seat. So when Mash saw Scathach, she immediately understood what was going on.

“Excuse me,” said Mash. “From the way you’re running. Surely you also realized that Marie forgot to build bathrooms?”

“Yes!” said Scathach, her voice laced with desperation. “I need to defecate badly, or this swimsuit will be tarnished.”

“We’re in the same muddy boat,” said Mash.

Mash and Scathach were now outside the park’s boundaries, in a stretch of grass planted close to the base of the volcano. She could still see the park, lit up and playing jaunty music, just out of her line of sight as she cleared the fence, but was far enough away that she was certain none of the other Servants would find her here. Without saying a word, Scathach and Mash looked at each other, and the two of them grabbed the waistbands of their bikinis and tossed them into the branches of the nearby tree.

With their assholes freed, the two of them let out a series of loud, rumbly alternating farts. Mash’s had a more pronounced stink to them, one that made Scathach unsure if the volcano was leaking sulfur, or if it was just her own ass. As for Scathach herself, hers were long and bassy, hot farts that made the wrinkles of her asshole itch. She had been holding it in for so long now that it felt good to expel such powerful wind, each blast clearing her guts and her mind. She let out a sigh that Mash hadn’t seen from her before.

Facing their knees towards each other, two streams of hot, golden piss sprayed out from between their legs. Mash’s was more watery, with a less intense smell. Scathach’s was so gold it looked like honey, but flowed as freely as water. Blades of grass became marked with their yellow dew, before the rain of piss turned into a puddle at their feet. As they watched each other pee, Mash looked at Scathach with an uncertain smile on her face.

“I’ve never done this with another girl before,” said Mash. “It feels like... a bonding experience.”

“To be this intimate with your friends requires a certain level of trust,” said Scathach. “There’s been so much infighting among all of us to determine how to develop the island that you’re the one I trust the most. Relieving oneself with a friend feels even naughtier than the mana transfers.”

“Ergh. I can feel it coming,” Mash said. “I need to poop.”

“I need to void my bowels as well,” said Scathach. “I don’t mind if you watch.”

At nearly the same time, their dump began. A hot, steaming log squeezed its way out of Mash’s ass, coiling around near her ankles. It was a light shade of brown, with a thickness to it that made it dry out quickly in the hot island sun. She kept grunting as she opened and closed her asshole, trying to squeeze out every inch of the shit that had been sitting inside her ass since the opening credits of that movie rolled.

“I didn’t think... pooping would feel this good,” Mash said. “My butt feels so empty. Scat?”

This was one of the biggest turds that Scathach had dropped in her life. Her asshole opened wide, wider than it would go to take her Master’s dick in a mana transfer ritual. A creamy brown with a girth that rivaled her spear, it peeked out of her asshole before snaking onto the grass, landing with a light plop sound. The turd never stopped coming. Scathach felt it falling from her anus, the mount of crap piling up higher and higher.

The first log clipped itself off inside her butt, and a short fart erupted out of her ass. She barely had a moment to breathe, her body sweaty and her breasts heaving, before a second log of equal thickness expelled itself from her ass. The crackling turd joined the mound created by the first one. Scathach pressed down on her stomach, pushing out the waste that had been sitting in the deepest depths of her intestines. Her asshole breathed, small farts escaping from the gaps where her poop began to break apart.

Another fart, and then several round, smaller turds left her butt. After the final one was driven out, Scathach offered another explosive fart seemingly in tribute to the mountain. Not only did Marie not have toilets in her theme park, there was no toilet paper anywhere close by. They would have to walk into the city and find a store selling toilet paper. To not soil their swimsuits, the only clothes they had brought, that would mean walking into the city bottomless, showing off their dirty butts and hairy pussies to the skyscrapers that lined the road.

“If I must bear it all to finally cleanse myself after this ordeal, I will do it,” said Scathach.

“You may, but I don’t want to!” said Mash.

“Scat, you’re really living up to your name,” said a voice from behind the two of them. It was Ritsuka. She was wearing her orange striped swimsuit, with a devious grin on her face that she normally displayed only when summoning. Mash looked up, and noticed that Ritsuka had lines of love juice running down her thighs and dripping from her fingers. Mash thought she had seen eyes watching her from behind the fence, but thought it was just the boar triplets.

“Master!” “Senpai!”

“You were watching us the whole time?” asked Mash.

“I could see everything...” said Ritsuka. “I loved the way your assholes opened up so wide. Shishou’s expression when taking a dump was so hot, I couldn’t stop my fingers from playing with myself.”

“So you’re saying you came to us pooping?” asked Mash.

“I love Scat,” said Ritsuka. “She’s taught me so much.”

“Master...” said Scathach. “Take responsibility and clean our asses this instant!”

Ritsuka went back into the theme park, picking up a hose that was laying near the teacups. Once it was plugged in, she sprayed Mash and Scathach’s butts with the cold, high pressure stream. Brown drops fell from their ass cleavage, washing it down into the nearby sewer tunnels that had been built beneath the bustling city just beyond their line of sight. After the hot sun dried them off, Mash and Scathach pulled their swimsuits back up, heading towards the team’s base. They still had a lot of monsters to hunt and a lot of construction left to do.

That night, inside the neon sign building’s apartment, Ritsuka and Scathach were meeting in their room. The two of them were naked, having just gotten out of the shower. They sat beside each other on the lavish, if gaudy, bed that overlooked the developing city below. Scathach turned around from her Master, and her asshole twiched, ripping a fart smaller than that afternoon’s. It was still so loud that it could be heard out in the hallway, the smell drifting onto the balcony.

“Don’t hold it in next time. We’re going to be living here for a while longer, so we have to make the best of it,” said Ritsuka. “You never told me your bowels were so healthy, Scat. Do you want me to keep calling you Scat?”

“I would prefer if you didn’t,” she said. “I need to go again. Whatever Tamamo prepared for us for dinner isn’t sitting right in my system.”

“Then don’t hold back,” said Ritsuka. “Show me everything.”

Ritsuka kissed Scathach, starting another mana transfer between them. As the flow of magical energy made their bodies sparkle with light, Ritsuka and Scathach’s breasts pressed together. As their hard nipples rubbed against each other, Ritsuka moved her hands down to Scathach’s butt cheeks, grabbing onto her plush ass and spreading apart the cheeks, exposing her butthole to the moonlight shining over the island. A squeaky fart shot out of her ass, and Scat let out a cute grunt.

Ritsuka looked just over Scathach’s shoulder towards her butt. At the edge of the bed, a long turd, brown and thick, expelled itself from her ass and coiled onto the wooden floor of the bedroom. They made out until Ritsuka’s mana reserves were nearly drained, and Scathach had fully emptied her butt. As the last of her turd landed on the floor with a wet splat, Scathach lightly came. She pulled away from her Master’s mouth, a line of saliva linking them.

“Let’s go back to Neo Marie Land tomorrow,” said Ritsuka. “We still haven’t ridden the teacups.”

Scathach didn’t answer. She had already fallen asleep.


End file.
